legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Spyro
Spyro is the main character and hero from the Sypro series. Spyro is an ally that Bender made in between his adventures and he was involved in his Christmas party before the Multi-Universal War of Destiny. He is voiced by Elijah Wood. Legends of Light and Darkness He somehow gets into Berk and learns his enemy's involvement from Iroh. He meets Celes and Slade's ensemble for the first time and he is surprised to know that they know about his enemy Malefor. He dresses as Harry Potter like Balthazar and gets into a fight with him over it. When helping the others decipher the clue about the Model A Fragment, he gets into another tiff this time with Astrid who points out that series must have been not popular if it was canceled. Spyro is separated from the others and goes along with Hellboy, Obi Wan and Jack Sparrow to try to find the others. He meets Sliver and Green and recruits them into the team shortly. Spyro is seen with the covers from the rain. Spyro when he finds Aleu questions where she was and is confused why Aleu doesn't remember what happened in between. Spyro when questioning on the map states there is nothing that proves it`s fake. Spyro travels through the cave with his friends and Malefor's allies separate the team with Cannons. He is with Hiccup ,Aang, Hellboy, Silver, Gohan on the first island to find the part of Model L. On Suggestion, Spyro and Gohan fly to the top of the island to find a way which turns out to be for not since the others arrive at that stop. Spyro joins the others in clocking off pirates and other stuff when looking for the first piece of Model L. Spyro and Zuko both tell off Blake when he thinks it's going to be simple to find only 2 pieces as opposed to 3. The guys wander around and encounter brute Rugal Bernstein who Spyro happens to know. During Ralph's fight with Rugal, The Entity attacks and consumes Spyro alongside Balthazar and Aang. He was killed Xehanort to corrupt Cynder. Allies and enemies Friends: Sparkx, Cynder, Blue, Aleu, Sora, Silver, Green, The Alpha Team, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Finn, Django, King Julian, Ice King, Jimmy Neutron, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scotaloo, Aang, Katara, Zuko, Asami Sato, Hiccup, Astrid, Picard, Riker, Worf, Q, Master Chief, Cortana, Danny Phantom, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, El Tigre, Frida, Flame Princess, Princess Bubblegum, Falco Lombardi, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, House, Gru, Hellboy, Jack Sparrow, Jake Miller, Jill Valentine, Mandark, Princess Morbucks, Professor Pericles, Ahsoka Tano, Profion, Mushu, Betty, Noah, X5, Sparkly, Obi-Wan, Protoman, Sherry Birkin, Stan Smith, Snake, Solidus, Tak, Megaman, Roll, Crash Bandicoot, Coco Bandicoot, Celes Chere, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Slade's Ensemble, Iroh, Sabrina Spellman, Klonoa, Flash Sentry Enemies: Kaos, Ripto, Malefor, Gaul, Dr. Cortex, Malefor's allegiance, Darkseid, Dr. Weil, Hazama, Relius Clover, Sari Sumdac Gallery 20120502181513!Spyro_Concept.jpg Spyro Skylanders.jpg Spyro 4.jpg 0-spyro-pose-1.gif Category:Characters Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Non Humans Category:Characters hailing from the Spyro Universe Category:Members of the B Team Category:Heroes Category:The Alpha Team Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Cute Characters Category:Elementals Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Fifth in Command Category:Main Members of The Alpha Team Category:Parental Substitutes Category:Chosen ones Category:Magic Users Category:B Team Members appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:The Alpha Guardians of Light Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Alpha Team Members appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Dragons Category:Characters taken by The Entity Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:The Children of Celestia Category:Characters that debutted in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Champion of Universe Category:Enemies of The League of Darkness Category:Enemies of Hazama and Relius Category:The B Team`s allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:Retired Heroes Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Elijah Wood Category:Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Deceased Characters Category:Heroes killed by Villains Category:Deceased members of The Alpha Team Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Tom Kenny